Bring Me to Life
by tmnt15girl
Summary: My OC, Isis is a danger magnet. Three months after Kiss It All Better, she finds herself hurt again. Its up to Dean to save her from herself this time. Can be read as a stand alone, but read Kiss It All Better first.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters besides my own! Read, review, and enjoy!

Bring Me to Life

Three months after my attack, both Dean and John were so protective of me. I could barely go to the bathroom without one of the two of them or both, panicking. Sammy became more clingy than usual, but he let me have my space whenever I desired.

"Isis!" I glanced up to see Dean looking at me worried and John glancing into the rearview mirror.

"Yes John?" I thrust my thoughts back into the deep recesses of my mind.

"We have to stop here so that I can gather some information." Squinting through the dark I saw a sign 'Applewood's Bar'. Groaning silently I looked back at the two in the front seat.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Without waiting for an answer I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out of the car. They were worried about me, seeing as the last time I had been in a bar didn't end so well, but I wished that they would quit hovering over me. It was getting exhausting and not to mention annoying! Slowly my family extricated themselves from the vehicle, but they stayed silent. I squelched my rising flood of fear and licked my lips nervously.

"Isis, you don't have to do this," Dean whispered to me, as he didn't want John to hear.

"Do what Dean?" I lied so smoothly. It made my heart clench when I realized I didn't even flinch when it came to Dean. He shook his head almost as if he could see my heart wildly pumping and knew I was lying.

"You don't have to pretend for me Ice," he gripped my hand tightly, supposedly reassuringly. Startled I flinched from the contact even as I tried not to. "You can pretend all you want, but you still shy from physical contact, men, and you have nightmare."

"And what do you expect me to do Dean?" I snapped, feeling the familiar emotion of anger washing over me, soothing me with its hot flames. "Get over it? It's not that simple!"

"Isis, I wasn't" he stumbled, trying to piece back together where he had gone wrong. I wrenched my hand from his gasp and caught up with Sammy. He was in front of us, just behind John. He shot me a concerned glance.

"You ok?"

"Yes, Sammy," I forced back a crueler and probably ruder comment. Sammy didn't deserve it after all. "But you know Dean will likely score himself a 'tall, hot, blond' tonight and John will likely get drunk and hustle. So I'mma hang out with you."

Sammy said nothing but stuck close to me. We got a table in the corner, I sat next to Sam in the corner seat, John across from me and Dean across from Sam. About fifteen minutes into our visit, Dean wandered off, John drank two beers and was currently trying to get a game of pool going so he could hustle. Sammy had a Pepsi and I was drinking a virgin Daiquiri. There was no way I was inhibiting my actions tonight. I had to drive Dean and John back to the motel – Sam still had his Cinderella license.

"Sammy, I'm going to the bathroom," I told him after we spent at least two hours in our corner of the bar. He slid out of the booth and let me through. I walked down a dark and dinghy hallway when a man pressed me against the wall.

I panicked. I opened my mouth to scream when he pressed his hand against my mouth. He pinned my legs underneath his, effectively reducing my movements and increasing my helpless, panicked feeling.

"Shh baby. I've been watching you all night." He whispered in my ear, trailing his tongue up my neck. I bit his hand hard and he yelped in pain before he punched me. I saw stars as he began to violently hit me. I sank to the floor limply, the fight gone, and he began kicking every inch of flesh he could.

I heard bones snapping as I curled protectively into myself. He punched and kicked me as I panted and writhed in pain. Suddenly he stopped and before he walked away, spit on me. I was in too much pain to wipe the disgusting spit off my face. I drifted in and out of consciousness.


End file.
